Falling Twilight
by Greyrosereddragon
Summary: Three thousand years ago, a brave group of warriors banished a great evil, sealing all of them away forever. Over time, the world forgot their deeds and how it was before, only remembering legends woven with lies. Now the shadows of the past threaten to consume the world once again and all that's left to do is wait and hope that the heroes return...
1. prolog: the warning

**Edit: finally have a cover! check my deviantart for the full verison.**

**I have FINALLY rewritten the prolog. I know some of you are wondering why I deleted my story, you see I got a flamer so I rewritten some stuff and changed the storyline a bit. So basically, I rewritten the prolog and deleted chapter 1, replacing it with a plot twist. If you haven't read the original, this doesn't really apply to you.**

**Well I guess this is officially still my first fanfiction. So please no flaming or else.**

**Semi-Dark Story Warning. Don't tell me I didn't warn you, 'cause I did.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon. If I did, I wouldn't be on fanfiction and I wouldn't be in middle school. **

* * *

Prolog:

The Warning

Forgotten.

That is what we are.

You remember your petite wars

and your bleeding-heart tyrants.

Yet you do not remember us,

The ones who

Stole your minds and your souls.

Do you think us dead?

Do you think us only legends?

Stories to scare your children asleep?

Do you think you could ever escape us?

You though wrong.

We are here.

Walking the earth

That left us behind.

We are the nightmares

that torture your weak minds.

We are the shadows

that stalk

your

every

step

But soon,

ever so soon,

We will return.

No one can save you.

Not Arceus.

Not the Guardians.

No one.

The Dark Rangers.

That is what you called us.

And that is the only words

you will hear when your new world ends

The pen fell out of the writer's bloodied hand. "I-I did what you wanted. Now, let me go."

"Why would I ever let you go?" A cloaked man stepped out of the shadows. "When we are only getting started."

"B-but you said-"

The man only laughed. "None of the Dark Rangers _ever_ keep their word. That, you should have known that, but alas, the world forgets so easily." He moved in menacingly.

"Now, how shall the world be reminded of our presence? Hmm... How about the murder of the man who wrote this poem, a poem stinking of insanity?" The writer backed away in fear. "Of course no one would think it was a murder, but more of a suicide."

"Y-you wouldn't."

"I would, and I will." A jack-a-lantern was plastered on the Dark Rangers face.

"Dad?" A voice called behind the door, before it swung open to reveal a 10 year old with a golden charmander curled in his arms. His dull red eyes widened when he saw his injured father. "Dad! What happened?"

"Red! Get out of-" A vivid crunch filled the air and the boy's father fell to the ground, dead. A silent scream was all that could escape Red's lips. He could only stand there and stare. Stare as the rest of his family was brutally murdered, and his house, his home, was burned to ashes.

Now, he stands in the police station with the warning clutched in his hand. No one believes him. They think that the man he saw destroy his life was only a fantasy. How could they not see that this was the work a group called the Dark Rangers?

Because they were dead. They died before history was recorded. Or did they?

* * *

**Better than the other prolog, eh? Kinda depressing though. And yes, I really enjoy writing poems.**

**Please Review!**

**Chapter 1 coming soon, very soon...**

**Greyrosereddragon out**


	2. 1: into the oblivion (Oblivia)

**Here's chapter 1! Or 2 if you read the first version... I would of uploaded it this morning but my dad turned off the wi-fi in our house since we were going on a road trip. Yeas for road trips.  
**

**Anyways, this chapter is based on Guardian signs. So, enjoy!  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own what's not mine and I own what's mine. Simple as that.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Into the Oblivion

(? POV)

"BEN!" It was too late. He would live, I would not. The last thing I saw was his surprised face before the plasma hit me.

Lightning danced around me. The sky spun then turned into my watery grave. I closed my eyes. I couldn't break my fall. I had lost control of my body.

Electricity suddenly crackled through my veins. My eyes flew open. A bolt of lightning had connected with my chest and was somehow…draining the life out of me.

I blacked out. I no longer knew what was happening.

~.~.~.~

A faint buzzing awoke me. I slowly opened my eyes. My body burned. _What happened? I was flying to Oblivia with Ben when_… Sorrow swept over me. I had always told him that his big mouth would get him in trouble, but I never imagined on this scale. I needed to contact him, if I could.

"Seawater has BZZZZT, unable to BZZZZZZZT. All comuna-BZZZT down. Voice Navigat-BZZZT malfunction BZZZT. Current locat-BZZT 0-BZZZZZZZT. Styler shutting down for BZZZZZZZZZZZT."

I sat up and looked down at what many people mistake as a watch. It was covered in cracks that revealed the inner workings and was sparking madly. _This is just great! I got separated from my partner and my styler is broken!_ I crossed my arms. _What's next? Rabid Pokémon with musical instruments_!?

I sighed and shakily rose from the sand. What's the use of sitting on a beach, complaining, when you could find food and shelter? It's not like food randomly falls out of the sky. I limped into the forest just beyond the ocean's reach.

The forest was quiet, too quiet. I glanced around. Not one Pokémon was in sight. The air was still, and the scent of smoke hung in it, like a leech. Something was wrong. My hand locked around the switchblade I kept with me in case my Styler ever failed. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as I stalked silently after the stench.

I quickly found the origin, a burnt tree with a smoking hole in the middle. I crouched down to the gap and ran two fingers over the bark. I removed them and looked at the odd residue. This wasn't made by a natural fire.

I wiped my hands off on the grass, and my eyes landed on my arm. A quiet gasp escaped my lips. I held my arm up to the tree. The burns, they're the same!

A zooming sound suddenly filled the air. My eyes narrowed. _So one Ranger wasn't enough to please them_… I back flipped into a tree behind me. A wave of pain shot through me when I landed on a shadowed branch.

I felt like an animal. Rage built up inside me as a waited for them to step out of the shadows. Why am I acting like this? I rested my freehand on my chest. It was almost as if something had awakened inside me…

(Ben's POV)

The thought registered after what seemed like a century. Summer, my partner, was dead. Not even she could survive a thousand foot drop into the sea in the middle of a lighting storm. We have been partners for years and had known each other even longer. Who knew that a simple mission to stop a group call the Pinchers in the _peaceful_ region of Oblivia could tear us apart forever.

"Keep walking!" One of my captors kicked my shin. I flinched and started walking again.

What upset me even more was that I was partly responsible for her death. If I hadn't mouthed off in front of their leader, she wouldn't have had to sacrifice herself to save me.

I was broken out of my thoughts when the grunts threw against a tree. "Now you good for nothing Ranger, draw this sign with your…spinning top….thingy," One of the Pinchers held up a scroll with a sign that looked like a thunderbolt with a line running through it.

I glared at them through my blood matted bangs. How dare they! How dare they take Summer away from me and expect that I help them with anything. I stood up. All of my lighthearted nature disappeared. I will never let them get away with this.

"Stop staring at us and draw the sign!" The second grunt struck me across the face with his metal gantlet. I stumbled back into the tree at the force of the blow.

I groaned and wiped my stinging cheek. A fresh line of red was streaked across the back of my hand. I growled and stood back up. "You expect me to do _anything_ for you after what you did to _my partner _and me!" My voice shook as I took a step forward.

"No, you don't," The first grunt pointed a yellow and black weapon at me and fired. I felt a wave of electricity pulse through me before everything when black.

(Summer's POV)

"Ben," I gasped and caught the attention of the grunt. He smirked and aimed his taser at me. I leaped onto the ground and began to flee as the darts struck the branch. I wasn't in any condition to fight. With a yell, the grunt chased after me.

I ran through the forest, trying to ignore the intense pain in my legs. I could tell without looking that he was gaining on me. This can't be happening. I was the fastest Ranger in my division, yet I couldn't out run a troublemaking punk that probably barely gets any exercise.

The chase went on for what felt like a half hour before we reach a cliff fall. I skidded to a halt at the edge as rock tumbled down into the unforgiving sea.

The grunt laughed, "It all ends here, if you don't go quietly," I slowly turned around and tried to grab my blade, only to find that I had dropped it in the pursuit. Minutes of silence past as we stared each other down. I narrowed my eyes. He didn't move forward or make any attempt to push me off. There goes my original plan…

_What am I going to do?_ My mind suddenly switch to panic mode and I unknowing put all my weight on my heels.

The last thing I knew was that I was falling.

~.~.~.~

My eyes shot open and scanned the room. The room around me was plain and had few decorations. I forced myself to relax. I was probably knocked out in the field and had a nightmare while I was out. That had to be it. Ben couldn't be captured.

I began to sit up when pain began pound my body. The pain was enough to make anyone scream, but I resisted. It wasn't in my nature to show weakness. My eyes squeezed shut as my breathing accelerated. Something inside was screaming to get out.

I felt a hand push me back down and heard panicked voices that I couldn't understand a word of. Hot tears ran down my face as the pain increased. _What's happening to me?  
_

"This is all your fault," That was the last thing a heard before fainting.

~.~.~.~

(Omniscient POV)

"Any progress?" A teen with brown hair styled into pigtails wearing the top Ranger uniform asked her friend.

"Nope, we still can't communicate with Ben and Summer; same as three minutes ago," The blonde replied. The Ranger bowed her head.

"Don't worry, Kate," She said after sensing her friend's distress, "I'm sure your sister is fine. She's tougher than you, after all."

"Yeah, but she was acting weird before she left," Kate glanced around and leaned in, "She was murmuring something about about reviving the dead. I didn't hear all of it, but heard the name Zephyr."

"Well let's look it up in the files, shall we?" The teen typed rapidly on her keyboard. Her eyes widened after a few minutes. "There is only one person with that name; Cynthia Zephyr, the champion of Sinnoh."

~.~.~.~

(Summer's POV)

I groaned and opened my eyes. I was in the same room in the same bed, but the lights were dimmed. My body still ached from the attack, but it wasn't nearly as bad. I took my chances, and sat up, keeping the covers around me.

I swung my head around when I heard footsteps. The door opened soon after to reveal a rather elderly man. "Looks like you're finally awake young lady."

"Where am I, and how did I get here?" I asked, resisting the sudden urge to tackle him and get outside as quickly as possible. I tend to get antsy if I don't know where I am.

"You're on RenbowIsland, little missy. You washed up on the village shore lookin' like you fell into a pit of crocodiles and fire."

"Is she awake?" Another man, who appeared to be a little younger than the first, walked in. He seemed to hesitate before walking to me. "What is your name?" He asked before grabbing a light and shinning it in my eye.

"Summer Amelia Storm," I replied, trying to protect my eyes.

"Storm, eh?" He turned off the hand light and stared me in the eye, as if I was some rare Pokémon that he has been hunting for years. "What is your purpose for being here?"

I began to be more wary towards him. He acts like I'm some sort of specimen. "I was sent here from the Ranger Union to investigate the activities of a group known as the Pinchers and stop them if necessary."

"Hm... Are you experiencing any pain?"

"A dull ache in pretty much everywhere," He must be a doctor.

"Let's check how you're healing," The man gently moved the sheets off and I flinched. My body was covered with bandages and a splint was encasing my lower left leg. Wouldn't I have felt more pain if this was what happened to me?

The doctor began to remove the cloth and revealed burns and scratches that stung in the cold air. My muscles tensed in pain as he continued to remove the bandages. My instincts were telling me to get as far away from him as I possibly can. I forced myself to stay clam. He's not going to hurt me or anything.

"Who are you any ways?"

"My name is Edward, the only doctor here in Oblivia."

"Have you seen my partner Ben? We got separated on our way here."

"Your partner… I believe he is dead."

I stared at him in disbelieve. "H-he can't be dead! B-Ben isn't—"

Edward put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, but he is dead. There is no way to bring him back."

"No. No, it can't…" I whispered as I covered up my face with hands. "No…"

* * *

**Well, would you look at me, killing everyone in the first chapter. I'm a rouge like that. Now, for the dramatic questions!  
**

**Or not, to prevent spoliers(and I'm too lazy).  
**

**Please review! Or I will... do something... **

**Greyrosereddragon out.**


	3. 2: Masks and Daggers (Johto)

**Hey guys! I'm here with chapter 2!**

**Wow, that sounded lame...**

**Anyways, sorry about not uploading sooner; I was just pelted with writing assignments, and I have been drawing for my deviantart account (link is on my profile). I just wasn't in the writing mood.**

**Well, this chapter is based off of HGSS. Yeah, I will be kinda jumping from Oblivia to Johto to *CENSORED FOR SPOILERS*. The first part of the story will be following 3 paths at once: Summer's path, the person in this chapter's path, and mystery person number 3's path. I will write and post them in this order. I may stray from their POV a bit, but it will mostly be theirs.**

** Now that I got that down, ON TO THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Masks and Daggers

(? POV)

The hall was empty-not a sign of life was to be seen. The lights flickered continuously. I looked around. There were no doors and no sound. Foreboding hung in the still air, like the dark clouds before the storm. I took a slow, long breath before heading deeper into the building.

I felt weird, like I have walked this path a million times. I pushed that thought out of my head. I have never seen this place before; therefore, I have not walked here. My body relaxed, but something inside me was still tense.

A scream abruptly broke the veil of silence and then ended as fast as it came. And as quickly as the first one came, another broke out on a much more painful note. Mindlessly, I ran towards the wails and all my instincts to survive faded away.

Whispering voices haunted my mind as I scurried through the endless maze of hallways. Their words held meaning yet I couldn't understand them. They say a thousand things yet it all somehow seemed the same. I upped my pace to try to get away from the voices, but to no avail-they only got louder.

_You can't run._ A force slammed me into the ground. There was only one voice now, but it cut into my mind like a rusty knife. _You can never run from the blood that stains your soul. All the innocents killed, for what goal? Why are you hiding here in a dead body? What can you possibly gain from pretending to be a powerless human?_

"What are you talking about?!" I managed to yell. I laid there, panting, waiting for the voice's reply, but there was none.

Slowly, I got up and leaned against the wall, trying to clear my head. When I reopen my eyes, fire was burning around me. I shot back from the wall and began run again.

_Why are you afraid of the fire?_ The Voice returned as I scampered through the flames. _The fire that leaves only despair is the element that you dwell in, isn't it?_

"Get out of my head!" I shouted through the ash that filled air, burning my lungs and eyes. "I have never killed anyone in my life!" This doesn't make any sense! Why do these voices speak of unforgettable sins and other things I don't understand at all? Again, the Voice didn't reply right away.

I continued to run; I didn't have the choice to stop. I ran until I crashed into something. I fearfully lifted my head to meet the gaze of a man with stringy grey hair and…huge black…wings?!

"I finally found you," The man and the Voice somehow spoke in sync. The man summoned an arcing orb of black energy. I suddenly lost control of my body, and it swiftly jumped out of the way of the incoming ball of energy. I watched helplessly as my body pounced at the dark angel.

~.~.~.~

I woke up, gasping. It was just a dream, just a silly dream. I looked around and remembered that I was on a camping trip with my friends.

I yawned and changed into my usual black T-shirt and shorts. I slipped into my shoes and slapped my baseball cap backwards over my messy black hair, then stepped out of my tent with my jacket slung over my shoulder.

I glanced around the makeshift campsite, looking to see if anyone was up. Silver was eating breakfast silently at the picnic table. Lyra and Krystal were nowhere to be found. Worry began to churn in my gut.

"Hey Silver!" I ran up to the redhead. "Have you seen Lyra and Krystal?"

"Krystal is sleeping in," His voice lacked emotion. "Lyra is out walking to clear her head. She had a nightmare or something."

"A nightmare?" What a weird coincidence. "When did she leave?"

"A hour ago, but she doesn't need you to come running after her in your sad manner. She can take care of herself."

"I don't hear you saying that when you are so overprotective of her, lover boy." This caused Silver to slam down his cup and stand up.

"Lover boy!? You're just asking to get beaten, Goldy eyes." He stared down at me.

"It's Ethan. Not. Goldy. Eyes." I growled, standing on my toes to try to match his height. We stood there in silence, locked into a staring contest.

"Can't I sleep one minute without one of you getting in trouble?" I looked at the scowling Krystal from the edge of my eye. Her light blue hair was down from their usual pigtails and a blanket was wrapped around her. "What are you yelling about anyways?"

I scoffed and walked out of the campground. I will never get why the girls invited Silver to our camp out. They know we don't get along. We are like fire and water. We don't mix. Lyra has always been very open to him. Always ignoring the fact that he has stolen Pokémon before: one of the worst crimes you can commit. Silver is a thief, liar, and possibly much more, but she trusts him and treats him as an equal. I just don't get it!

Yeah, he may be better than when I first met him a couple years ago, but still.

My mental rant subsided and my thoughts drifted to Lyra. Ever since the day she moved into Newbark Town, I had a growing crush on her. It seem impossible not to. She was like an angel, with her perfectly straight chestnut hair and her bright amber eyes, always holding mysteries. As time passed, the chubby toddler I first fell in love with transformed into a sleek teenage heart breaker. I had not admitted my feelings to her. I never felt the need to rush until Silver came along.

"Ow! Watch where you're going, twerp!" I jumped back, realizing that in my inattention I had knocked someone over.

"Sorry!" I helped up the stranger. "Are you okay?"

That's when he turned around and slapped me, hard. My cheek burned in agony as I staggered back into a tree. "I said I was sorry!"

"Sorrys don't get you anywhere," He pinned me against the tree and held a knife to my neck. "Now, tell me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you, and _maybe_ I'll let you go."

"I-I um..." Unnerved by the black eyes glowing behind his metallic mask, my words came out stumbled.

"Commander Mask!" A man in a black uniform ran out of the shadow. He stopped and saluted. "Everything is in order. We are awaiting your order, sir!"

Mask grunted then released me. "You got off lucky this time. Don't expect your luck to last." He walked away. The minion cast me a sympathetic look before following in tow.

_Team Rocket_, I thought bitterly. _What are they up to now?_ Team Rocket is supposedly an evil organization out to do who-knows-what, but from my encounters with them I have seen they are really a bunch of losers following their commander's every order. They're hardly organized at all.

_I should go back to camp, my cheek is swelling._ My eyes flickered to the direction Mask went. _But Lyra might__ still be out here. She could easily get mixed up in their shenanigans. And I not going to risk it._

My hand fastened around my most trusted companion's pokeball. "Come out, Typhlosion!" The red and white sphere opened and in a flash of light, a large navy and cream badger-like Pokémon appeared. He reared back then ignited the ring of fire on his shoulders. The flames died down and the fire type snorted as if to ask me what I wanted.

"I need you to find Lyra. You remember her scent, right?" Typhlosion nodded then sniffed the air. He paused for a second before running to the same path Mask took. As I sprinted after him, I could only think one thing: _This can't_ _be a coincidence._

* * *

**Those famous last word...  
**

**Jk.**

**Typhlosion is pretty hard Pokemon to describe in a few words, but still has a very sleek design.**

**This chapter was a little shorter than the first. I try to write chapters that are at least 1,000 words. Chapter 1 had close to 2,000 with the AN, while this chapter was about 1,500.**

**Please review! **


	4. 3: Cauntion and Insanity (Ransei)

**OMG. Finally done. **

**Sorry this chapter took awhile.**

**Anyways, this chapter is based off the most badass, awesome-ist pokemon game ever! Pokemon Conquest!**

***Receives blank stare from audience* **

**...**

**Ah, come on! It is a really good game! **

**Oh, nevermind. This is the last introductory chapter, so hopefully the next chapter will be easier to write 'cause this chapter was a pain in the neck to write.**

**I updated some stuff, including the title of chapter 2.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Caution and Insanity

(? POV)

I fingered the hilt of my sword nervously as a few townsfolk gave me curious glances. A steady stream of soothing thoughts from Rapidash through our mental link encouraged me to continue walking into the waterside village. The houses were silhouetted beautifully in the sunset. Part of the village was on a maze of docks that I had seen earlier. There was supposed to be a grand bazaar on the other side. The town was homey, but not as impressive as the literally gold-plated cities I have been to.

I should find an inn. My mission could wait for one night. Besides, this place will be more lively in the morning, more gossip flying around.

Leading my fire horse by the reins, I approached a rather beefy man. "Excuse me, do you know where the nearest inn is?" I attempted to make my voice a little hoarse.

"I sure do. There's one right there in that house. It's run by a very nice family. They'll fix you up a room in no time flat!" He chuckled slightly. "So, you're a traveler, huh?"

I nodded silently.

"Well, I suggest you stop." He continued when he saw the confusion creep onto my face. "Haven't you heard? Altair's army is gettin' worked up. Nobunaga is tryin' to maintain the border, but it's suicide to even wander out of town for a mornin' walk. Much less travel." He shook his head. "We aren't safe anymore with that madwoman controllin' more than half of Ransei."

_Madwoman?_ Rage boiled up inside me. I quickly pushed past him and headed to the hotel. _Of course I was mad, because all females in power of 11 kingdoms must be insane. _I scoffed slightly. So this was some of the lies that he's spreading. People don't always react well to change, especially when they have been _warned_ about the change. Signing, I slid open the hotel's screen door then stopped. I wasn't sure they would allow a Pokémon as large as Rapidash in the lobby.

"Don't worry about your Pokémon, come right in!" The bright young man sitting behind a bamboo counter ushered me in. I smiled back and walked in. Like the rest of the town, the lobby wasn't too fancy, but was instead very open and welcoming. My burning rage died down to cold cinders, partly due to my forgiving nature along with the peaceful aura the inn radiated.

"How much for a room?" I pulled out a bag of coins.

"2 coppers per night for a shared room, 4 for a single. Which would you like?" He asked warmly.

"Single, please." It would be better if no one found out I was the "madwoman" that they knew _so_ much about. At least, not until Kenshin and the rest of my army arrives. I fished out 4 coins then placed them on the desk.

"This way, please," After picking up the payment, he and I walked through a door that lead to the outside complex and to my suite. The room was a little separated from the others but was nice. There was a small stable next to it for bigger Pokémon. I thanked him and took the key.

_Goodnight_, Rapidash nodded sleepily then entered the stable.

_'Night_, I thought back before entering the lodge. Again, simple but welcoming. Dropping the bag that I have lugged around all day and shedding the cloak, I stared at my reflection in the mirror. A cultured teenager stared back, filth clinging to her and her tangled hair. Normally, I would have taken a bath as soon as I had a chance to keep up with my high standards, but since I was trying to keep a low profile, dirty was better than clean. Besides, a little dirt wouldn't hurt me. I used to be scolded for coming back to the castle caked in mud after playing in the forest all day with my brother.

The sorrowful memories came flooding back to me. My brother had died when I was seven at the hand of a man claiming that a group called the Dark Rangers were going to rise again, leaving me the sole heir of the throne of the Aurora kingdom. My mother disappeared a four years before with my unborn sibling and my father died from disease Twelve years after that. I was the only left that carried the Zephyr name.

I fought furiously for my new-found kingdom, defending it from anyone who dared try to take even a bit of it away. The other 16 kingdoms were in a chaotic struggle to take over the others. All of this destruction because of a rumor stating that anyone who united all 17 kingdoms would gain the blessing of Arceus. Did I believe this? No. It was just some rumor. I doubted that the legendary Pokémon that created this world would bless just anybody. But this rumor was beginning to tear Ransei apart. So I stepped in to restore the much needed peace.

Soon, the 17 rivaling forces became two, Nobunaga and me. For some reason, I have a feeling that he started this conflagration, but it was just a hunch. Nothing more, nothing less.

Weary from a day's journey, I collapsed onto the bed. Part of me wondered why I agreed to sneak in to town in the first place. It seem like a good idea at the time. Besides, I wanted to hear exactly what rumors were spreading like wildfires, since messengers tend to _miss_ some details. ! #$

I yawned. _What's done is done, I can't change it now_. As I started slipping into the void of sleep, I couldn't help but feel a restless anxiety. A feeling as if there was a bloodthirsty monster lurking in the shadows waiting for me to go to sleep. The thought was ridiculous, but it still tugged at the back of my mind like an itchy spot that I just can't reach.

_"A sign. A sign that he is coming back..."_ I threw off the covers to find the source of the echoing voice. No one was there. There was only the faint moonlight filtering through the window.

_It must be my imagination,_ I thought before standing up to retrieve the covers. A ghost chill slithered through me as a weight descended onto my shoulder.

My body became limp. The weight flexed a little then slowly turned me around. The shadowy creature gazed into my eyes, seeming to try to see into my very soul. The Specter reached out its other bony hand and covered my face, both blinding and silencing me. I was unable do anything as it continued, unaware of what exactly it was doing to me.

_"Find the other halves,... it's our only hope... Find the other halves,... it's our only hope... Find the other halves,... it's our only hope..."_ A whispering voice repeated over and over again.

For a second, it stopped, leaving me in silence. Then it screamed in a detached, but somehow outraged, tone:

_"We were not a failure..."_

* * *

(? POV)

Pain.

Pain and a looming sense of overwhelming madness.

Laughter echoed through my lips. I didn't feel like laughing. I felt as if someone stabbed a knife into my heart and twisted it. The hysterical noise slipped out of me in spite of my pain.

I only knew one thing: I was alive. They wanted me dead, but I was alive. Why they wanted me dead was a mystery to me, and right now I didn't care.

Shaky footsteps rattled the deck behind me. My body twisted around to see who was still alive, my arms swinging loosely at the sudden momentum. A man stood behind me. I could see the stranger's terrified face, so vivid and pale, even through the pounding rain. He was clutching a large pipe as if was his lifeline.

I wanted to ask him what was happening to me and why I couldn't remember anything. But something inside me disagreed.

Invisible strings tugged my body forward and made my arm swipe at the man's throat. A claw mark appeared and a wave of red mixed with the rain.

Then I was alone. All alone on a ship heading into the heart of a tempest. Alone. I wondered if I was sane, insane, or an odd mix of both.

I looked down and saw a metal claw, the blood still clinging to its razor-sharp edge.

And I wondered if I was even human.

* * *

**Yes, that last part was necessary.  
**

**Now that all the main characters have been introduced. We can get into the plot now! **

**Please Review and you'll get cake!**

**...No, I'm not a portal fan. What gave you that idea?  
**

**Edit: Fixed the dates**


	5. 4: Diverging Legends (Oblivia)

**Hello and welcome to another exciting and mysterious chapter of Falling Twilight! **

**We are now returning to Summer's Path, where we take a glimpse of the past.**

**This chapter is a little confusing at end, but what do you expect from a mystery?**

**For you following Breaking Diamonds and Pearls (BDaP), I'm not sure when chapter 1 is coming out, I'll still working on it. From what I'll seen, BDaP may be more popular than this story... (I hope not, I love this story a lot more that the other).**

**Oh, and Booker will be called Buck in this story because, the name Booker is ridiculous. Seriously Pokemon, came up with some better names. **

**Now that's done, on to the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Diverging Legends

(Summer's POV)

A small wave of clear blue water washed up into the white Oblivain shores, gently spraying me. Pokémon played in the warm sun and ocean. To anyone else, today was perfect day. But the perfection only fed the loneliness that weighed me down farther than I ever imagined.

I had convinced Buck, the man who was sheltering me, that some fresh air would make me feel better. I have always been an outdoor person. True, the scenery helped calm me on the outside, but, on the inside, I felt like running away from this cursed place. Running to a pair of understanding arm and crying my heart out. All I wanted to know was that someone cared like he did. I wanted to know if anyone could lift this crushing weight from my shoulders. For once, I wanted to wallow in my weakness.

But I couldn't. The stubborn pride that used to prop me up was now pushing me down. The Storm name no longer seemed to be my pride but my punisher.

My family took the honor of being descended from the mythical first ranger. Rumors named her Thunder Storm. The legend states that she was gifted with the power over lightning and the power to transform into a Pokémon, arguably the legendary Raikou. With those powers, she roamed the land protecting the fine balance of life. It is said that she died bringing down a man who went mad with power. The stories always seemed to touch me when I was little, but that stopped a couple weeks ago. Now that story was nothing more than a story.

I looked up at the sky. The same sky that tore Ben and me apart. It was taunting me. Something so beautiful could never harm a fly. Yet it's storm could destroy everything. How ironic.

I sighed and limped off the beach and into the village. Maybe the forest will soothe me.

The villagers stared at me and shared whispered gossip as I passed. Edward said that it would be better if no one knew who I was. When they saw that the Union only sent a half-dead Ranger to solve their problem, chaos will break out. Not that I looked like a Ranger right now. My uniform was shredded and my Styler was a broken mess. So, I had to resort to wearing a pair cut-off jeans and a T-shirt. Not that I really minded. It was light and wasn't at all restricting.

After finally reaching the forest, I propped my body down against a large stone pillar engraved with runes. My eyes fluttered shut as I listened to the sounds of the trees and wind. It was so tranquil, as if nothing wrong ever happened here.

My thoughts drifted off in a mellow daze. All my worries faded and, for once, I was at peace.

I tried to open my eyes again, but they were too heavy. My muscles were numb and my breathing was slowing. This wasn't natural.

I willed my body to wake up. It didn't listen.

I screamed and tried to claw my way back to control, but my body was stone. I was drowning in the thick blackness.

_I can't die! I won't! I still need_ _to_- The darkness consumed me.

"The poison is finally settling in, lets see how she handles it."

* * *

(? POV)

My grip faltered and she toppled to her side, my sword still embedded in her heart. Her eyes flickered to a dark amber color before closing. _What have you done?_ Those words spun around my head like a drunken dancer. I half expected her to stand back up and taunt me about how sloppy my fighting style was, but she didn't even twitch.

The bystanders slowly crept out of hiding to see the outcome of the battle that I wished I'd lost.

"You monster!" A stone shattered on connection with my skull. I winced, but didn't back away. "What do you think to gain by killing her? Why? She did nothing to you!" A maelstrom of angry remarks shot out from the crowd.

I just stood there, taking the their hits without resisting. My will had died with my love.

"Are you even listening, Dark Ranger?" An all too familiar voice rose above the others. The teenage irritation walked up to me, bitterness dominating his dingy features. "Do you have any idea what you've done?"

My will flared up again when I saw him. Rising to his challenge, I shot back one of usual halfhearted remarks. "I just earned myself another trophy to mount on my wall." A fake smirk played on my shadowed face.

His face darken. "You really are heartless maniacs, always thinking about the next life you are going steal away. You plunge in and don't even think for a second about how your actions effect others. No matter how many times you are denied, you continue to tarnish this world with your demonic powers." The boy turned to the villagers. "Run. I'll take care of this bastard." The townsfolk got the message and fled the city.

"Are you thinking of battling me?" I asked when the last of them strayed beyond my enhanced vision.

He ignored my question. "I'm afraid that this time you have gone too far, killing the woman I loved."

A fresh burst of icy rage blasted through my veins. "What the hell do you mean?"

"As I expected. You can't feel any emotion except rage, but can you at least try to understand what I feel?" Tears began to leak from the pest's eyes. "We loved each other, Thunder and I! But you came along and messed everything up! You're a dirty backstabbing murderer with no real courage! If you even have an ounce of courage, you will take off that damned hood and fight me like a man!" Silence fell after his rant.

A chuckle escaped my lips that slowly grew to an echoing guffaw. "Do you really think she _really_ loved you? Did you ever think that maybe she was already in love someone else besides you? I hate to tell you this, but that person is me." I threw off my hood.

His eyes widened in recollection. "Y-you! B-but you where her friend! She trusted you, and you killed her!" He paused for a moment before wailing; "How could she not have known?"

"She did know." I said, creeping closer to him.

"But she w-would've-"

I felt an arm slither around my neck. "Oh, what would have she done? Such a hard question." A third voice chimed. The boy looked up then paled.

Backing away, he murmured, "No. I-it can't be. You're the g-good guy."

"How do you know for sure? People don't ask what a person is striving for, they just judge the persona that they see." Thunder brushed past me to block his path. "What gives one the right to decide what is good and what is evil; The bad blood that runs through one's veins? Their unexplained actions? Who they fall for? Is that really fair?"

"G-get out of my head," The human collapsed.

"Should we leave him for Night and Angel?" She asked me.

"Na, lets just kill him. Besides, they have enough to do after Phoenix put on his little show."

"Okay then." She grabbed the pest's arm and sent a lethal stream of electricity sparking through his veins.

"We should be heading back now." I said after the corpse dropped to the ground. "I don't want to explain this to a ticked-off Omega."

Thunder nodded silently. I could tell something was bothering her, but I didn't press on. She has been through enough today, and I have a feeling that things are about to get much worse.

* * *

**WAIT! Thunder is a bad guy? But she's a good guy! Or is she? Grey, why are you confusing us?**

**'Cause it's fun and IT'S A MYSTERY! Did you really think I would give away everything on the fourth chapter? Why am I acting like this? **

**...I have no idea... **

**I feel like a just gave something important away in this chapter, I probably didn't but, you can't be to careful. If you think you found it, post it on your review or PM me; I'm curious of what you guys think.**

**Please review! **

**P.S. I'M GOING ON BROADWAY TODAY! **

**Aka the stage in my school's cafeteria. Preforming. In front of everyone... **

**...Someone is going to need to Epoxy me to the stage. **


	6. 5: Raidoactive (Johto)

**Hello peoples! I'm not dead! Lolz **

**Sorry about the 2 month hiatus, my mom signed me up for a TON of summer camps and I've been a bit of lazy bum since I've gotten out of school. Since it has been such a long time, I suggest that you read chapter 2 again. **

**This chapter is named after the song Radioactive by Imagine Dragons. I honestly think it fits this chapter pretty well.**

**Anyways (i say that a lot), enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

Chapter 5

Radioactive

(Omniscient)

Seven shadowy figures raced across a campground, drawing no notice from the three late night inebriated partyers. Their one objective, find potential allies and enemies and keep tabs on them. It had been three thousand years since their last hunt and they weren't going let their master down and face the dire punishment of failure.

One of them stopped and sniffed the air. The sweet scents of suffering, doubt and a loyal struggle for another's life filled its nostrils. The creatures grinned and ran to their next two victims.

The leaves and thicket of forest floor slowly turned to snow, ice, and jagged stones as the miles past under their black razor sharp claws.

They could already hear the sound of the victims suffering and could see the horror reflected in their eyes. Anxiously, they chased after their prey into a clearing, but the only thing that awaited them was death.

They where the ultimate hunters. Nothing had ever escaped their grasp unscathed, that is until the Others came, but the Other Ones weren't a problem anymore. They were confident that the master buried them in the crypt and locked them away with unbreakable magic long ago.

Doubt in that simple fact flowed through their broken bodies as the dark children drowned in insanity. The boy just stood there, smiling at the distorted thoughts flowing his mind, while the girl ripped apart the corpses, feeding her homicidal lusts. Neither remembered the day they lost themselves, but, deep inside, they hoped it never happened again.

But alas, years later, it did. By then, the Infection had awoken in four others...

* * *

(Ethan's POV)

All I could hear was the anxious pounding of my heart, the uneven breaths I took, and the crunching of my feet colliding with the forest floor. Everything else seemed to fade out of existence. All that mattered now was finding Lyra. I didn't care if it would take the rest of my life, I would find her.

I slowed down when Typhlosion stopped to sniff the ground again. Seemly confused, he began to slowly tread forward. I followed behind silently. Something isn't right. The air seemed to be heavy with pins and needles.

He stopped and sniffed then motioned to the dense thicket ahead of us. _She must be in here._ I began to move the branches and leaves out of the way but froze when I heard a familiar voice.

"What are you waiting for? Get moving!"

"Yes ma'am! I mean sir... ma'am-"

"Go before you're Aggron's next meal!" I pulled back the undergrowth to see the back of a fleeing grunt and none other than Mask. I knew he was behind Lyra's disappearance! Wait, did that grunt call him ma'am?

_I have nothing to say about that._ I thought after a long silence.

Mask sighed and rubbed his temples. "I swear, I'm surrounded by idiots."

"That or you're paranoid. Nightmares' again?" A disembodied voice asked.

"I am not paranoid."

A loud snap filled the air. I looked down at the broken twig under my sneaker. What a _wonderful_ time to step on a stick.

Mask jumped and spun around to face my direction. "Show yourself!" He yelled.

_I'm so dead._

"Relax, it's just a wild Pokemon." A black and red fox materialized beside him. Both Mask and I relaxed. "Like I told you before, paranoid."

"Shut up Zoroark. I don't feel like it today!" He snapped.

"It could be a wild Pokemon," The illusion fox continued, ignoring Mask's pleas. "Or it could be you-know-who."

Mask stiffened at the comment. "Tell me it isn't him. Anyone but him."

_Who is this guy? He must be pretty scary if Mask had that reaction to him._

I then also stiffened up. He better not be right behind me. I dared to take a look over my shoulder.

Typhlosion looked at me curiously before laying his head back down.

"You lazy bum." I muttered and quickly returned him in a flash of red light. I would probably be better off if I didn't have a Pokemon bigger than me lumbering behind me. I am already not that sneaky in the first place.

A terrified shriek sliced the air in two. My eyes widened. I would recognize that voice anywhere._ Lyra._

I spared no time running to her bloodied side. "Lyra." I grabbed her limp hand. "Lyra, hanged on. I-I can get you out of here. Just hang on."

"Ethan," Her eyes flickered open. Her lungs where wheezing for air. She wasn't going to make it.

"Lyra," Tears welled up in my eyes. "Pleas_e_, don't leave me."

A sad smile crossed her lips. "I have to."

"No, you don't. You can still-" She held a shaking figure to my lips.

"No, you don't understand. No matter how much we try to deny it, this was going to happen, sooner or later."

"B-but Lyra, I-I love you!" I buried my head in her chest. "I still need you."

"Ethan, I-" Everything in the world seemed to grow silent when I felt the cold hands of fate drag her down into darkness, leaving her heart at an everlasting standstill.

I raised my head from her corpse as my tears began to overflow. Pure anguish and blind rage spun like a tornado around me.

I didn't need to see him in the corner of my eye to know he did it and he would regret ever setting foot here.

My head slowly turned to face the murderer, a wicked smile strung across his face. He was just like the dark angel from my dream. His enchained wings dripped with inky black ooze.

At that moment, I lost myself in a whirlpool of thoughts that I couldn't even began to understand.

_I wouldn't let her get away with this. Not again. Never again._

* * *

(Mask's POV)

I felt as if someone had brought a sledgehammer to my heart and shattered it into a million pieces. It took every ounce of will I had to stay in place. If I even moved an inch, I would do something I would surely regret.

_As if I didn't have enough regrets already._

"MASK!" My eyes snapped open as an overwhelming chill tore down my spine. I stumbled backwards and landed on the ground when I saw his face inches away from mine.

He stared down at me.

His warm golden eyes were gone. In there place when cold glowing irises and pitch black scleras surrounded by crack-like marks webbing across his face.

They were the eyes of a monster.

* * *

**PLOT TWIST! And another flash back thingy. AND MORE PLOT TWISTS! HAHAHAHA I LOVE PLOT TWISTS! AND CONFUSED READERS! MAHAHAHAH!  
**

***clears throat* Pardon my Insanity. Oh, and the last line of Ethan's POV does NOT have an error in it, because that's not necessarily "Ethan's" thoughts. Chew on that awhile.  
**

**And the Infection has NOTHING to do with Zombies. It will be explained later.**

**Review and tell me, do you think Mask killed Lyra? I'm curious to see what you guys think. **


End file.
